(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorization unit for road, rail and aquatic vehicles comprising at least two internal combustion type engines designed to operate alternately or simultaneously, each having its own cooling circuit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The reliability of motorization, traction or propulsion units is one of the main requirements imposed on vehicles, primarily rail vehicles but also aquatic vehicles, because when the engine of a locomotive or boat breaks down, serious action has to be taken immediately, creating dangers which put the safety of the users at risk. Consequently, one of the permanent concerns of transport companies is to seek solutions which contribute to improving this reliability, i.e. reducing the risks of breakdowns.
One of the obvious ways consists in doubling the traction or propulsion units. Many trains are pulled in this way by two or more locomotives, generally moreover to reach the required power which one locomotive alone can not provide. Secondarily, this duplication of the traction units also solves, at least partially, the problem of safety, even if in the event of one of the locomotives breaking down, the train can no longer reach its optimum speed.
Again for safety reasons, an increasing number of pleasure craft are also equipped with two engines, generally used alternately when cruising. The combined power of both engines is only required during peak use or for difficult passages in rough seas.
However, these motorization units are always independent and, particularly when it comes to trains, each locomotive with an internal combustion engine is only equipped with one engine of this type.
In the case of a train with a single locomotive, the problem of safety is not overcome, even if statistically the risk of a breakdown resulting in the train having to stop on the line is in the region of 0.2%.